


Blueberries or Strawberries?

by SkellingtonZero



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Adorable, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Cute, Dating, Drabble, F/M, Fluffy, Funny, Humor, One Shot, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellingtonZero/pseuds/SkellingtonZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta wants to ask Katniss out on a date but he doesn't exactly know how to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blueberries or Strawberries?

I was nervous; really and truly heart pounding, stomach in knots nervous. She was beautiful! The way she stood there in the sun smiling down on her as she helped a little kid open his juice box was just stunning. And her hair; it looked so long and soft!  Oh and her hands, such long finger’s a-come on Peeta get out of it! You aren’t an idiot; how hard can it be to ask her out?

Sure, she’s easily the most attractive woman you’ve ever had the honor of seeing but still; she’s just a woman. It’s not like she can kick your ass right?

Well, yes she can actually.

But she can’t bake the most delicious bread can she?

No. That’s what _you_ can do. So no reason to be intimidated by her. Just walk up, smile, tell her your name and ask her out.

Easy.

What’s the worst that can happen? She says no.

Not that she will; you’re an amazing guy. You can cook; you’ve got a great smile and a winning personality. So go! One foot in front of the other! You’ve done this before, walking isn’t new!

I took a deep breath and finally walked up behind her. Then panicked. Shit! What to say? What to say? Does she even know I’m here? Maybe I should run. Run! Quick! Before she turns around and thinks you’re an incompetent stalker!

Before I could even think, my mouth moved. “Blueberries or Strawberries?” What kind of pick up line is that Peeta? Where did that even _come_ from? You don’t even use pick up lines!

“Excuse me?” Katniss turned around a confused look on her adorable face. Oh she’s so cute, I could-wait. She’s said something.

“I was wondering what type of pancakes to make you in the morning after our date?” I blushed and bit the inside of my lip before something even more stupid decided to come out.  

Smooth.

Real smooth Peeta.

Now she thinks you’re a pervert.

Great.

It would have been better if she thought you were an idiot who forgot how to speak!

Katniss let out a small laugh and a perplexed smile. “Sorry what? Is this your way of asking me out?”

“Yes? Yes. I am.” I nodded quickly and just went with it. Too late to back out now.  

She looked at me for a moment, sizing me up before nodding slowly. “Okay. Yeah okay.”

Holy shit! It worked! She said yes!

She said YES!

Way to go Peeta!

“Tomorrow? A late afternoon picnic?” I took a deep breath and held it, hoping she would agree before I said something to _really_ blow it.

“Okay. Sounds like fun.” She smiled before walking away, leaving me standing there awkwardly. But I didn’t care, because I just got a date with Katniss Everdeen!

Oh shit, I got a date with Katniss Everdeen. There has got to be at least one hundred ways for this to go wrong.

 

Blueberries or Strawberries? ~ End


End file.
